


Invasive Species

by shut_the_jongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/shut_the_jongup
Summary: “You’re so beautiful,” he said, placing a hand on each of Youngjae’s cheeks as they blossomed in light pink. “Just like a dandelion.”Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed, and his nose scrunched up adorably. “A weed? Thanks.”Junhong laughed and shook his head. “You know that’s not what I mean,” he said. “Golden and soft. Everywhere I look, there you are.”“So I’m an abundant invasive species; fantastic.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a request I received the other day. had so much fun writing this one ^.^

As much as Junhong liked the snow, he absolutely loved springtime. The sun bent down to kiss his cheeks as he lifted his face to the sky, inhaling the sweet, post-rain shower air deeply and closing his eyes. A smile settled down comfortably on his lips, and he stopped walking as he let it slowly flicker into a soft grin.

“…and then we’ll need to–huh? Junhong?”

At the sound of his name, Junhong lowered his head, and the grin on his face only grew when he looked at Youngjae, who was simply  _glowing_ in the sunshine. Junhong’s eyes shone bright as they reflected the light and he blinked, smile not faltering as he took a few steps to reach where Youngjae had stopped walking upon realizing Junhong was no longer beside him.

He grabbed Youngjae’s hands and stared at him; his soft brown hair was highlighted in sunrays, and his eyelashes nearly brushed his cheeks as he blinked in confusion, but he showed no signs of protesting the action.

Junhong took Youngjae’s chin in his hand and lifted his face to look him in the eye. Youngjae opened his mouth as if to say something, but Junhong interrupted.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, placing a hand on each of Youngjae’s cheeks as they blossomed in light pink. “Just like a dandelion.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed, and his nose scrunched up adorably. “A weed? Thanks.”

Junhong laughed and shook his head. “You know that’s not what I mean,” he said. “Golden and soft. Everywhere I look, there you are.”

“So I’m an abundant invasive species; fantastic.”

Junhong tsked. “But always so easily blowing away in the summertime.”

“When did you get so poetic?” Youngjae lowered his head in attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. He shook his head with a small laugh. “I’m none of those things, don’t exaggerate…”

“But you are, and then some,” Junhong insisted, tilting his head to look Youngjae in the eyes. “And I happen to love dandelions,” he said, touching his lips lightly to Youngjae’s nose and then engulfing him in a tight hug.

Youngjae relaxed into the warmth and returned the embrace; he was no dandelion, but Junhong was definitely his sunflower. He smiled and nuzzled into Junhong’s shoulder when he felt the other gasp excitedly. He lifted his head and was about to ask what had Junhong so excited, but he was interrupted.

“Look!”

Junhong was pointing across the street (they had been doing some shopping in the city) and bouncing on his feet.

“What?” Youngjae tried to follow his finger, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “What is it?”

But then Junhong took off, sprinting into the road (luckily it wasn’t rush hour), and dodged and wove his way through cars, angry honks filling the air.

“Oh my god!” Youngjae’s mouth fell open. “JUNHONG! WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!” He ran to the edge of the sidewalk, only to see Junhong bow in the general direction of an infuriated driver and then turn, stepping past a parking meter on the other side of the street and kneeling down.

Youngjae rushed down the cement to where the actual cross walk was and waited for the light to turn. _What the hell was Junhong thinking?!_

As soon as the light flashed Youngjae took off after him, running across the street and making a sharp right to head towards him. And there Junhong was, on his knees, gushing over a tiny dog.

“ _Junhong!”_

The younger of the two jerked up and the sound of his name. “Youngjae!” He turned around, one hand still on the dog, with a bright smile on his face as if he _hadn’t_ just run through a busy street and almost gotten hit by a car several times. “Look, it’s a dachshund!”

Youngjae looked down at the dog. It wasn’t as cute as Junhong, but still cute, with short brownish-red fur and big, wide eyes. It’s tail wagged so quickly it was a blur as Junhong scratched behind the dog’s ears.

The owner of the dog looked just as in shock as Youngjae was, a confused smile on her face, but she didn’t stop Junhong.

“Jesus, Junhong…” Youngjae ran a hand through his hair.

“Can I hold her?” Junhong looked up at the girl from where he was squatting on the ground, his eyes wide and sparkling. “Please?”

“Sure.”

“No.”

She and Youngjae spoke at the same time, and he paused as Junhong turned to look at him.

“Junhong, you just ran through a busy street!” Youngjae waved his arms in the air. “You could’ve been hit by a car!”

“He’s got a point,” the owner of the dog piped up.

“I know, I know, I’m an idiot, but can you lecture me later? I wanna hold the puppyyyy,” Junhong whined.

Youngjae groaned and brought a hand to his face. “Whatever, hold the dog. We’ll talk about your dangerous habits on the way home.”

But all of Youngjae’s frustration disappeared the second Junhong’s face broke out into another bright smile as he scooped up the tiny dog, nuzzling her to his face and pressing a kiss next to her ear.

“She’s so sweet,” Junhong cooed. Suddenly his eyes widened, and Youngjae knew what was coming.

“Don’t you dare even–”

“We should get another puppy!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I really hope you liked it <3  
> feel free to send requests to my inbox on AFF (CrescentMoonJongup) or tumblr (@shut-the-jongup) xx


End file.
